La banshee
by deuky
Summary: Sous les yeux d'Angleterre, la magie des collines d'Ecosse se mèlle aux sentiments de France.


Bonjour/ bonsoir!

aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit one shot un peu celtique.

disclaimer : Idekaz Himaruya

persos : Angleterre, France

pairing : la romance, bien que légère, soutend le récit; le couple reprend tout simplement les deux personnages.

autre chose à déclarer? : j'ai pris quelques libertés je pense dans mon traitement de la banshee. Je mettrai plus d'explications à la fin. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« - Mais...On va quelque part? S'étonna France face aux valises alignées dans le hall. Lui-même venait à peine d'arriver de la gare où Angleterre était venu le chercher.<p>

- Dans le manoir d'Écosse; il va rendre visite à Irlande du Nord, alors il m'a proposé d'y passer quelques jours pendant son absence.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller si il n'y est pas. Et puis ta maison ici, elle va rester vide?

Pays de Galles va venir.

- ...Je n'aime pas le château d'Écosse, maugréa France dans son bouc, il s'y passe toujours des choses étranges...Je m'y sens mal à l'aise...

- C'est à cause des fantômes et des korrigans. N'y fait pas attention, sinon, ils vont multiplier les bêtises pour t'impressionner et tu ne pourras plus t'en débarrasser.

France passa sur cette déclaration avec une indifférence songeuse.

- En plus, c'est glauque.

- Je concède que c'est humide, admit Angleterre, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de main se voulant apaisant, mais la décoration est de très bon goût, les tentures sont chaleureuses, et les cheminées en pierres ne sont pas sans un certain cachet...

- Et les crânes de ses ennemis si dextrement exposés comme chandeliers...

- Non, tu confonds avec les vikings...

- Décidément Suède, tu ne fais rien pour améliorer ton insertion sociale.

- Bon, ne trainons pas! S'exclama Angleterre en se saisissant de l'une des valises, on a un bon chemin à faire, et j'aimerais réussir à prendre le prochain avion...

- Heu...Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dis oui... »

Angleterre laissa choir avec bruit sa valise et ses sourcils se froncèrent, double signe négatif de mécontentement.

« - Alors tu ne veux pas venir?

- Non.

- Cependant, tu oublies un élément essentiel, certes, tu n'as pas dis oui, mais c'est tout simplement parce que je ne t'avais pas posé la question, car la question ne se pose pas. Tu viens chez Écosse ou tu reprends ta valise et ta mauvaise tête sous ton bras et tu retournes chez toi. Inutile de te préciser que tu te débrouilles tout seul pour retourner à Saint Pancras, je ne suis pas ton chauffeur. »

Sur ce, droit et fier, Angleterre empoigna ses bagages, quitta sa maison et s'installa au volant de sa voiture. Tandis qu'il vérifiait sur sa montre qu'il était bien dans les temps pour son vol, un bruit sourd retentit, accompagné d'un léger affaissement du véhicule. France avait pris place sur le siège passager, les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse.

« - Je t'ai dis que je ne t'emmènerais pas à la gare. »

Silence. Apparemment, France refusait également de le regarder afin de signifier clairement que, s'il lui faisait l'honneur de venir, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur. Lorsqu'il démarra la voiture, Angleterre ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à ce qu'il se représentait comme une nouvelle « victoire » de sa part.

L'intégralité des voyages en voiture, puis en avion, puis en taxi et enfin les quelques mètres à pied qui séparaient le portail d'entrée du manoir se firent dans un silence bougon. Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter les marchent qui menaient à la porte, Angleterre entreprit -chose rarissime- de débloquer la situation.

« - Allé Francis, dit quelque chose. Regarde, c'est tout de même un beau château.

- Un château? Où ça? Je ne vois rien derrière ce mur de PLUIE.

- Hé hé, ça, tu l'aurais eu de toute façon même si on était resté chez moi.

- …

- Come on », fit-il en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de reprendre son ascension. Il prit bien soin cependant d'emporter le parapluie avec lui pour être sûr que le français le suive dans la bonne direction plutôt que de prendre ses jambes à son cou comme il semblait sur le point de le faire.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent leur arrivée, Angleterre fit des efforts faramineux pour remonter le moral du français qui s'enfermait chaque jour un peu plus dans la mauvaise humeur et la léthargie. Mais en ce quatrième jour, les éléments lui offraient une opportunité nouvelle : la pluie avait cessée.

« - Regarde France! Se réjouit Angleterre avec un sourire qui, en d'autres temps, aurait fait fondre le concerné, il fait beau dehors! Si nous allions nous aérer dans le parc?

- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du beau temps Angleterre", marmonna la chose informe avachie dans le canapé aux motifs celtiques.

Mais cette fois-ci, les nerfs du britannique refusèrent d'en supporter davantage. Il jeta avec force le manteau du français en plein sur son visage et cracha :

« Tu viens un point c'est tout! Et je laisserai la porte ouverte pour que le froid et l'humidité entrent dans la pièce pour te forcer à sortir. Et sache qu'à chaque fois que tu voudras venir la fermer, je serai derrière pour la rouvrir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de bouger tes fesses de mollusque hors de ce canapé. »

Angleterre avait ainsi, grâce à l'aide précieuse de son alliée la menace, réussit à trainer France hors de la demeure en le tirant constamment par la manche. Il avait en effet remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il le lâchait, l'obtus français se statufiait sur place et refusait d'avancer. Lorsque finalement, il jugea qu'il l'avait suffisamment éloigné du bâtiment, il l'abandonna non loin d'un grand arbre qui lui servirait de repère pour le retrouver facilement un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait envie de rentrer. L'anglais en avait en effet assez de l'entêtement stupide du français, qui, à ce stade, n'était même plus de la protestation, mais de la vraie complaisance dans le caprice.

Et Angleterre était loin, très loin d'être la personne que ce genre de comportement pouvait toucher. Il s'estimait déjà plus qu' extrêmement patient pour ne pas l'avoir encore jeté dehors avec perte et fracas pour lui gâcher ses vacances avec son attitude d'une puérilité désolante.

Il respirait à plein poumon l'air frai encore empli d'humidité. Son regard balayait les vastes étendues au caractère montagneux, ondulant de vallons mornes sous le ciel encore chargé de gris. Les nuages et la fin d'après-midi semblaient avoir estompé toute trace de couleur. À moins que ce ne soit la dureté du vent mouillé qui ne les aient charriées et diluées. Le village le plus proche, trop reculé, échappait à la vue; mais il lui avait pourtant semblé distinguer au loin des bruits de cloches...Sans doute eux aussi ravis par le vent puis relâchés ici, au hasard des tertres séculaires. Cette atmosphère terne et écrasante de mysticisme païen lui plaisait, mais il comprenait que France la supporte avec difficulté. Non qu'elle lui soit complètement étrangère, celle-ci étant imprégnée dans sa Bretagne et sa Normandie, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il possédait également un caractère latin et méditerranéen, jovial et chaleureux assez éloigné de cette pesanteur nostalgique et magique. Cela ne devait pas être facile d'avoir en soi autant d'inspirations différentes qui se heurtent sans cesse. Mais n'était-ce pas aussi son plus beau charme? N'était-ce pas cela qui attirait Arthur, cette trace celtique dans laquelle son cœur trouvait une résonance complice, mais ne pouvait s'y plonger sans se percuter à l'exubérance outrancière latine? Mais pour lui, il était trop tard, le choc offusqué de cette différence était déjà devenu un besoin, l'excitation de la confrontation à l'Autre, une nécessité, toujours renouvelée depuis des siècles. Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, la relation amoureuse de ces dernières décennies était un bon palliatif à la guerre armée.

Il se retourna pour chercher France des yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé, silhouette noire à quelque distance de là. Angleterre fit son chemin jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à ses côtés, celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas disposé à lui adresser la parole. Son regard était absorbé par quelque chose, dans la direction de l'arbre tout proche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? » interrogea Angleterre en tournant la tête dans la même direction.

Il se raidit et son sang se figea. En face, sur une branche lourde et sombre, trônait une banshee. Sa robe et sa cape, longues et noires, coulaient en plis fluides sur les ramures, prolongeant les mèches sombres de sa chevelure. Les cernes sur son beau visage cadavérique soulignaient un regard perçant. Que faisait-elle là? Les banshees ne se montraient pas facilement...Seulement pour annoncer la mort d'un personnage important ou pour son enterrement...D'autant plus que, souvent, elles étaient attachées à une famille particulière...Quelqu'un allait-il mourir? Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle de manière évidente en train d'envoûter Francis? Et ce bruit dans le fond...des cloches... une église...un...enterrement? Bien sûr. Elle était là pour ça...mais elle avait dû être attirée par la tristesse et la morosité de France. Il est vrai que la souffrance d'un nation devait résonner avec une grande puissance en cette créature. Angleterre savait les effets destructeurs des charmes des banshees sur les âmes humaines, mais n'en avait aucune idée en ce qui concernait les pays. Lui-même n'avait jamais eut à subir cela, les flux magiques qu'il possédait le rendaient aussi conscient des créatures et phénomènes magiques qu'ils l'en protégeaient. Ce n'était pas le cas de France : si celui-ci possédait bien des racines celtiques, il restait limité et vulnérable dans ce domaine. Et en ce moment précis, il était évident qu'il ne la voyait pas véritablement mais subissait son enchantement.

« France, fit Angleterre en fixant son regard encore quelques instants sur la banshee, France vient, la nuit tombe, rentrons. »

Statique, la nation n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Le britannique réitéra sa demande avec plus d 'insistance, lui attrapant le bras et lui secouant la manche avec fermeté.

« France. Francis. Vient, vient, on rentre. »

Le corps du Français commençait à se détendre, mais son regard restait fixe et vide, planté dans la direction de la créature. Angleterre enroula son bras autours du sien et le força à se retourner en direction du château pour briser le lien visuel.

« - Vient, il fait trop froid dehors.

- Hum...oui...d'accord. » dit France un peu hagard.

Francis ne semblait pas avoir été profondément affecté par la banshee. Il apparu au contraire plus détendu au cours de la soirée, bien qu'encore assez peu affable.

Angleterre se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il régnait étrangement une chaleur étouffante dont France, confortablement emmitouflé sous les draps et les nez moelleusement enfoncé dans l'oreiller, ne semblait pas souffrir. Arthur sentait son pyjama de coton se coller légèrement à son dos et en défit les premiers boutons. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère semblait vouloir l'écraser. L'idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre se mit à le hanter, mais il avait peur que l'air froid de la nuit ne dérange le sommeil de France. Il tourna le visage de son côté et posa le dos de sa main contre son front. Frai. Il observa sa respiration lente et calme qui contrastait avec l'ébullition dans laquelle il asphyxiait. Après de longues minutes d'attente forcée, n'y tenant plus, Angleterre bascula hors du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci avait la particularité de posséder une serrure en plus du système habituel de poignée. Après quelques instants de tâtonnement, il ne put que constater que la clef n'était pas sur la fenêtre et avait dû tomber au sol. Il s'accroupit et se mit à effleurer l'obscurité, faisant craquer démesurément le parquet dans le silence plat de la chambre à mesure qu'il se déplaçait. Agacé, il se résolu à ouvrir les rideaux, espérant user de la lumière nocturne pour retrouver l'objet perdu. Il saisit les rideaux de lourd tissu tressé et les écarta d'un geste ample. Une onde d'angoisse glacée le raidi. La blafarde lumière carrelée découpait la forme de la banshee, assise sur le rebord extérieur. Le cri d'Angleterre se blanchi en râle. Ils restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger, s'échangeant un regard comme pétrifié. Doucement, la banchee avança le visage et le buste plus près encore des carreaux, ses yeux gris toujours fondus dans ceux d'Arthur, rendus glauques* par la nuit.

Soudain, la main de la créature s'abattit avec un bruit éclatant contre le verre. Angleterre fut secoué d'un violent sursaut et ses paupières se crispèrent. Il réagit immédiatement : en une fraction de seconde, il avait refermé les rideaux et était retourné sous les draps.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre jusqu'à ébranler tout son corps. Ses pupilles dilatées regardaient le vague. Il n'y avait pas de crainte à avoir... Même sans Écosse, le château était suffisamment chargé en énergie magique pour empêcher la banshee de rentrer, tant que toutes les extrémités étaient fermées. Arthur se serra contre France dont il sentit les bras indolents se refermer autour de lui. L'anglais s'apaisa. Il déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres. En s'écartant, il distingua les yeux grands ouverts de Francis qu'il perçut gris dans la pénombre.

« Ça ne va pas Arthur? »

Ce murmure inquiet lui serra le cœur. Arthur passa ses doigts dans les cheveux à la texture douce et ondulée de Francis. _Non, c'est toi qui ne va pas bien_.

« - Je me disait... On pourrait rentrer demain.

-Tu n'es pas obligé... Si tu as envie de rester.

-Non, ça va, j'ai envie de rentrer."

Les yeux de Francis s'éclaircissaient à mesure qu'Arthur s'adaptait à l'obscurité. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un baiser, petit à petit approfondi. Enfin, Angleterre ouvrit les bras pour accueillir France contre sa poitrine. Lorsque ses paupières se refermèrent de sommeil, ses yeux étaient redevenus complètement bleus.

* * *

><p>*glauque : d'un vert tirant sur le bleu. Je me permet de préciser parce que, personnellement, quand je lis ce mot, ce n'est pas à ce sens-là que je pense en premier.<p>

La banshee est une créature de légende en particulier écossaise et irlandaise. Elle chante le décès d'un personne et accompagne de ses pleurs les funérailles des grandes familles. Je me suis ici plus appuyée sur la description d'une banshee irlandaise, qui a la forme d'une jeune fille, plutôt qu'une banshee écossaise, qui a l'apparence d'une vieille femme .

Merci de votre lecture!


End file.
